Giorno Giovanna/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Illustrations Various= Giorno.jpg Passione500.jpg|Weekly Shonen Jump Cover #13, 1997 GiornoAraki.jpg Giornogiovanna.png Giorno_from_Adidas_Manga_Fever_(2002).jpg|Giorno From Adidas Manga Fever (2002) GiornoP2.png|Volume 100.5 cover GiorTri A GO GO.png|Giorno and Trish, JOJO A-GO!GO! GioGio1998.jpg|1998 postcard GiornoGOGO.jpg Vento Aureo Game.jpg|''Vento Aureo PS2'' game cover GiornoJolyne.jpg |-| Volume covers= Volume 47.jpg|Volume 47 Volume 48.jpg|Volume 48 Volume 49.jpg|Volume 49 Volume 50.jpg|Volume 50 Volume 54.jpg|Volume 54 Volume 55.jpg|Volume 55 Volume 56.jpg|Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volume 57 Volume 59.jpg|Volume 59 Volume 60.jpg|Volume 60 Volume 61.jpg|Volume 61 Volume 62.jpg|Volume 62 Vento Aureo Manga= Little Giorno.PNG|Giorno lying to protect a gangster Giorno grown.png|Giorno's younger years GEFirstAppearance.jpg|Giorno revealing his Stand Giorno Star.png|Giorno's Joestar Birthmark revealed Bloodline.png|Joestar Bloodline Bruno&Squad.jpg|With the rest of Bucciarati's gang Giorno Profile.png|Giorno's profile GiornoKey.PNG|Giorno comes across Mr.President's key GiornoPurgesPHVirus.jpg|Giorno vaccinates himself and nullifies Purple Haze's killer virus GiornoCube.png|Giorno first learns how to mend injuries with Gold Experience's power Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Giorno and Mista vs Ghiaccio GiornoArmBreak.jpg|Giorno maims his own arm to help Mista defeat Ghiaccio BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Bucciarati's gang officially defect from Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Giorno and the others watch Narancia as he swims for the boat GiornoChecksN-BIG.PNG|Giorno checks Notorious B.I.G. for life signs N-BIGAttacks.jpg|Attacked by Notorious B.I.G. AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Giorno is left greatly upset at his inability to save him GiornoMistavsHelicopter.jpg|Giorno and Mista work together to ground Cioccolata's helicopter DiavoloVSGiorno&Bruno.png|Suddenly attacked by Diavolo KCArmSever.jpg|Arm severed and head bashed DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|Watching helplessly as Trish is killed by Diavolo Giornoarrow.png|The Arrow lands in Giorno's hand Giornoinject.png|Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the Arrow GERFirst.png|Giorno with his new Stand, Gold Experience Requiem Diavoloelimination.jpg|Giorno defeats Diavolo with Gold Experience Requiem RIPGang.png|Giorno looks on, remembering his friends and their sacrifices GiornoArrow.jpg|Giorno swears to protect the Arrow Giorno Boss.png|Giorno as the new boss of Passione |-| Chapter covers= Chapter 440 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 440 Chapter 441.jpg|Chapter 441 Chapter 442.jpg|Chapter 442 Chapter 444.jpg|Chapter 444 Chapter 445 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 445 Cover B Chapter 447 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 447 Cover B Chapter 448.jpg|Chapter 448 Chapter 451.jpg|Chapter 451 Chapter 454.jpg|Chapter 454 Chapter 455.jpg|Chapter 455 Chapter 457.jpg|Chapter 457 Chapter 463.jpg|Chapter 463 Chapter 469.jpg|Chapter 469 Chapter 478.jpg|Chapter 478 Chapter 480.jpg|Chapter 480 Chapter 484.jpg|Chapter 484 Chapter 494.jpg|Chapter 494 Chapter 496.jpg|Chapter 496 Chapter 502.jpg|Chapter 502 Chapter 503.jpg|Chapter 503 Chapter 504.jpg|Chapter 504 Chapter 505.jpg|Chapter 505 Chapter 508.jpg|Chapter 508 Chapter 514.jpg|Chapter 514 Chapter 522.jpg|Chapter 522 Chapter 523.jpg|Chapter 523 Chapter 532.jpg|Chapter 532 Chapter 536.jpg|Chapter 536 Chapter 537 Magazine Cover B.png|Chapter 537 Cover B Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Chapter 555 Chapter 578.jpg|Chapter 578 Chapter 589.jpg|Chapter 589 |-| Sketches= Gio001.jpg Gio002.jpg Gio03.jpg Gio04.jpg Gio05.jpg Gio06.jpg Gio07.jpg Gio08.jpg Gio09.jpg Gio10.jpg Gio11.jpg Gio12.jpg Gio13.jpg Gio14.jpg Gio15.jpg Gio16.jpg Gio17.jpg Gio18.jpg Giobrun.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Giomista.jpg Giotrish.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 01.png Video Games VA PS2= Giogio01.png|Giorno and Gold Experience in Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo GGPS2Gio.jpg|Giorno's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2GiornoGio.jpg|Giorno and his predecessors, Vento Aureo GGPS2Joruno.jpg|Giorno posing, Vento Aureo jojo_052002_8.jpg|Bruno licks Giorno, Vento Aureo GGPS2GoldExperience.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience prepare to fight Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Giorno_ps2game.jpg|Giorno being tested, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Bucciarati's gang, Vento Aureo GERPS2.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, Vento Aureo |-| ASB= Giorno ASB.jpg|Giorno's render for All-Star Battle (PS3) GiornoIntro.jpg|Giorno's intro, ASB GiornoHHA.jpg|Giorno executing his HHA, ASB GiornoGERGHA.jpg|Giorno with Gold Experience Requiem, ASB Giorno A.jpg|Giorno Costume A in All-Star Battle Giorno B.jpg|Giorno Costume B in All-Star Battle Giorno C.jpg|Giorno Costume C in All-Star Battle Giorno D.jpg|Giorno Costume D in All-Star Battle 5grn.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Giorno jojoeoh.png|Giorno's render for Eyes of Heaven GiornoEoHAttack.jpg|Giorno attacking, EoH GEREoH.PNG|Giorno with Gold Experience Requiem, EoH GiornoSoloDHA.png|Giorno unleashing his solo DHA, EoH GER-DHA.png|Giorno unleashing his solo DHA (Requiem version), EoH GiornoBrunoDHA.png|During his DHA with Bucciarati, EoH GiornoDHAMista.png|During his DHA with Mista, EoH GiornoDIODHA.png|During his DHA with DIO, EoH GiornoEoHWin.jpg|Giorno's win pose, EoH Giogio_alt_EOH_outfit.jpg|Alternative outfit from Volume 62, EoH Figurines GiogioSAS.png|Super Action Statue 100 giorno.jpg Gg 01 nnsam66 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes Other GiornoGuidoUJ.jpeg|Giorno and Mista featured in an Ultra Jump TV ad 7PagesMuda AnimePartIOP1.png|Gold Experience's pummeling of Cioccolata, in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ Giornosignaturepose PartIAnimeOP1.png|Giorno's sigunature pose, appearing in the anime Giornoshowsbirthmark in PARTIANIMEOP1.png|Giorno shows his birthmark in the first opening __FORCETOC__ Category:Galleries